Keep your enemies closer
by xforeverandalwaysx
Summary: After 'teen spy', Kim Crawford's parents leave for a mission half way across the globe, she is left with her grandparents in the city of Seaford. Will she manage to keep her spy secret from her new-found friends, and 'Seaford Sweetheart', Jack Brewer? KICK, MILLIE, JACE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been trying to figure a few things out with my other story 'I hate you more', but it's taking a while. So, I decided to publish another fanfiction, while I'm sorting everything out. **

**I hope that you'll enjoy 'Keep your enemies closer' as much as 'I hate you more'.**

**Thank you for your continued support. **

* * *

"You said that you no longer required my assistance." Kim cried to the short man through video call on her phone, who sat in a tall black chair, pushing his fingers against each other.

"I know, I know. I get that you're upset, but you must remain professional here." The man replied, looking regretful.

"Remain professional? I thought that when I moved, I resigned...forever! Not just twelve hours, Rudy!" Kim yelled. It was hard for her to keep her cool after being told this news.

"I know, I know. It's almost as if they knew that you were moving to Seaford..." Rudy drifted off, but immediately stopped after realizing the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Crawford. You'll be fine."

"I hate them. I'm so sorry, Rudy. I can't do this." The blonde fearfully muttered. "I just want to be a normal girl again."

Rudy was speechless. He was the leader of the Government's teen spy agency, so he had to be strong. Kim was like a little sister to him, and seeing her hurt, broke his heart.

But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Isn't there another agent that could do this instead of me?" She begged, the hope in her eyes glistened.

"I'm sorry, but your parents made us promise to protect you until they came back, and since the R.A.S.H are clearly after you, we cannot let you go yet." Rudy straightened himself out.

"Okay, so you're protecting me by putting me in danger? That makes so much sense." Kim exclaimed, trying to hold in her tears.

She never agreed to this. This was never her choice. This was her parents' decision.

"Kimmy, honey? Who are you talking to? Are you alright?" Her grandma's soft voice from outside her new bedroom door, alarmed her.

"There's no other way. You're in grave danger, Crawford. There's nothing more to discuss. Good luck." Rudy quickly added, before disconnecting.

"Rud-" Kim sighed. She had no choice. Her parents had left for a mission in England yesterday, leaving her to live with her grandparents in the city of Seaford, California. This meant a new school, new friends, and a new life. She was still upset with her parents for just shipping her across the country like a parcel, expecting her grandparents to take her in like a pair of old socks.

The bedroom door creaked open. "How are you doing?" Her grandma, Rose sat down on her bed with her and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm fine." Kim muffled, before she started sobbing uncontrollably into her grandma's yellow cardigan. Kim felt so stupid. She never cried, but this was too much for her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Your parents will be back from their business trip before you'll know it." Her grandma rubbed her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll leave you alone."

Her grandma gently closed her door, in order for Kim to slip into her pajamas, crying herself to sleep.

Kim felt so guilty. Her grandparents didn't know about her being a spy, or even her parents being spies. How was she supposed lie to the people who took her in? Was she supposed to sneak around, constantly disrespecting and deceiving them? She'd hate herself for what was to come.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, honey!" Rose sang, opening her curtains, turning the light on.

Kim did nothing but groan and turn over in reply.

"You're already late, get moving." She boomed.

"Late?" Kim muttered, immediately hoping out of bed. _'I can't be late on my first day.' _She thought.

"Grandma?" Kim clenched her jaw, looking at her clock. "It's six-thirty. I'm not late."

"Great, you're up!" She mischievously chuckled, leaving the room.

Kim almost forgot how her grandma had always been an early bird. She hadn't seen her grandparents in nearly a year, and when she used to stay in their house, she woke up before six o'clock.

She managed to sweep her hair from her face, and made her way to the dining room. They lived in a one story house. It wasn't exactly a maze, but definitely huge.

"Eggs and bacon?" George, her grandpa joyfully chirped.

"You know it, Grandpa." Kim chuckled, hugging her grandpa, who was had a frying pan in his hands.

Kim and her grandparents sat down at the table, as George dished out the eggs and bacon, with a proud look on his face.

"Feeling better now, honey?" Her grandma asked her, eating their breakfast,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim smiled, trying to cover the embarrassment of being caught crying last night.

"We're here for you." George added.

"Yes. We know it's not easy being without your parents." Rose squeezed her granddaughter.

Kim smiled and nodded, finishing her breakfast.

She appreciated what her grandparents were doing for her so much, and would be forever grateful. Kim knew that she wasn't always the dream granddaughter that they hoped for, and wasn't the easiest to handle.

After showing her appreciation, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. Kim put on a little make up, just the bare essentials. She left her long hair down, since it was naturally straight. She tied the side of her hair into a waterfall braid. Her outfit consisted of her favorite skinny jeans, a white lace camisole. She put on a hooded jacket over it, to keep her warm. For her shoes, she wore a pair of navy blue low top converses.

Kim was a little nervous to start a new school, where she didn't know anybody, but she never had any problems fitting in. Although she didn't know it, she was gorgeous, caring, smart, and funny. Kim had moved town twice before, because of the spy work of her and her parents. Nobody had ever discovered her secret, and she didn't intend to expose her secret in Seaford, either. Kim had to keep her spy identity a secret. She also knew that she had to keep her extraordinary gymnastic and martial arts skills a secret, or they might jump to conclusions.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, and her grandpa drove her to school in his pickup truck.

* * *

"You'll be fine." Her grandpa reassured an anxious looking Kim, after they arrived.

"What? I'm not nervous." Kim scoffed, trying to cover up the truth.

"Whatever you say..." George teased her, so Kim punched him playfully in his arm.

He rubbed his arm, before greeting a guy who had been walking past their car. "Hi, buddy. How are things with your mother these days?"

Kim looked at the guy who was standing outside the window of her grandpa's car. He looked her age, and Kim instantly noticed his good looks. He had shaggy brown hair, tan skin and big brown eyes. To add to his hotness, he had two little moles on each cheek, which were adorable.

"Hey, George. She's doing great, thanks for asking. How have you and Rose been?" Jack pleasantly asked.

'_Wow, great manners and great looks?'_ Kim thought, smiling at him.

"It's been tough, since this one moved in with us." Her grandpa chuckled, ruffling Kim's hair. She glared at him, before her grandpa dismissed her looks and continued. "Jack, I'd like to introduce you to Kim, my granddaughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Kim. I hope that you'll like it here." Jack pleasantly spoke.

"See, you've made a friend already!" George chuckled, looking at Kim.

She was relieved that she wouldn't be alone in this school.

Jack seemed so sweet, so when he gave Kim a dirty glare, she was taken by surprise.

_'Wait, what just happened?'_Kim thought, raising an eyebrow at him. _'I thought he was nice...'_

"I'll show you around if you'd like." Jack smiled at her, once again changing his attitude completely when her grandpa wasn't looking.

Kim hesitated, trying to figure out his deal.

"Go on, Jack's a great kid." Her grandpa patted her back, indicating for her to go.

"Okay..." Kim mumbled, hopping out of her grandpa's truck.

She closed the car door, keeping her distance from Jack. "Bye, Grandpa!" She waved.

"Stay out of trouble." George joked, driving away.

"What's your problem?" Kim snapped at Jack, once her grandpa was out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Jack gave her an innocent smile.

She grunted before walking away from him. He quickly caught up to her and asked, "Where are you going? I thought I was going to show you around school."

"Listen here, I don't even know why my grandpa likes you, but I really don't need _you_ to show me around." Kim glared at him.

Jack looked a little suspicious at her, but this glare soon turned into a smug looking smirk.

Kim grunted again, before she walked through her new school's gates.

* * *

Little did she know that she had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Unlike her, Jack was more alert. His suspicions had now been raised.

Jack's curiosity grew as he decided that following her was his best option.

Eventually, Kim's suspicions also grew, so she picked up her speed.

She kept on walking, looking behind her every now and then, until she banged into something hard.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim gasped, looking up to a girl who had a disgusted looking expression on her face.

"Oh, my gosh, Erica! Are you okay?!" A chorus of students asked, running up to her.

"No! This little fleabag spilt my Starbucks all over me!" The girl, Erica, cried.

"I'm so sorry, here, take this." Kim gave her a handkerchief, that her grandma taught her to always carry one.

"I don't want your stupid snot rag!" Erica screeched, throwing it in Kim's face.

Kim took a step back, beginning to walk away, since this girl was clearly impossible to befriend.

"Who even are you? I've never seen you around." Erica hissed at Kim.

"That's because I'm new. Today's my first day here." Kim cheerfully informed her.

"Well since you're new, I'll give you some advice." She smiled at her, before hissing at her. "Don't come anywhere near me, Blondie."

"Wow..." Kim scoffed, walking away again.

This girl wasn't worth wasting her breath on.

"Do you really want to know what it feels like to have your butt kicked by a brown belt martial artist?" Erica boasted, the students surrounding her, clearly admiring her.

"Brown belt?" Kim chuckled, then muttered. "That's cute." Kim was a second degree black belt.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She glared at Kim.

"Nope. Actually... Oh, no! Please don't hurt me, your highness!" Kim faked a scream. "Is that the reaction you wanted?"

The crowd chuckled, since nobody ever stood up to Erica.

Kim began to walk away again, before Erica exclaimed, "You're so gonna get it, Blondie!" She ran up to Kim, preparing to attack her from behind. Kim's quick reflexes. meant that she managed to grab her arm and flip her, without any effort.

The crowd surrounding them looked dumbfounded at the so-called 'unbeatable' Erica, who was groaning on the floor.

Kim examined her surroundings, and her stomach started to turn. _'I'm in so much trouble.'_ She told herself as she ran through the crowd, until she was out of sight.

"Who was that?" The students gasped.

Jack smirked to himself, as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

**Was it okay? I tried writing it in the third person, so it would be different to my others. Did you like it like that? **

**Please review/follow/favourite, and I'll try to upload the next chapter really soon! **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Brewer. Subject detected?" A musky voice asked a smug looking Jack through his cell phone.

"Subject detected." Jack nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"How certain are you?" The voice monotonously asked.

"Almost certain. She matches your description." Jack informed the mysterious man through his phone.

"Let's review our research. Tell me if this is correct." The man began. "She's the daughter of Chuck and Linda Crawford, and she is highly protected by the government. She's around your age, and recently moved to an unknown location in California. She is experienced with the skills of gymnastics and martial arts."

"Correct." He smirked, nodding his head slowly.

"Perfect. Now, you must be able to confirm these details. Find out as much as you can, Brewer."

"Please, this is child's play." Jack cracked his knuckles. "Any other details?"

"Yes, actually. There's a distinctive detail in her appearance. In the year 2001, our first encounter with the subject, a scar formed on the left side of her neck after an elimination attempt." He was warned.

"Perfect." Jack smugly grinned at his phone, believing that this mission would be a breeze.

"Great. Just look out for those details, and report back shortly. Try to use your chip to your advantage; Read her mind, and manipulate her. But it's important that she will not be made aware of your identity as a spy. Remember, being discreet is the key."

Ever since Jack joined the agency, a chip had been inserted into his body, allowing him to have all sorts of supernatural abilities. He was able to pry into a victim's mind, reading and controlling them.

"Right." Jack nods.

"Good luck, Brewer." The man says, before Jack ends the call and places his phone back in his pocket.

Jack was the best teenage spy from the R.A.S.H that worked against the government. Unlike Kim, Jack chose to join the agency. His father was a part of the agency, until he was eliminated by the government. Since then, Jack wanted to get back at them. He'd do anything in his power to determine revenge.

'A fifteen year old girl? Too easy.' Jack thought to himself as he walked through the school grounds, purposely going off into a different direction than Kim. He only needed to find that scar, and it would be game over for her.

* * *

Kim walked into the office, trying to avoid drawing even more unnecessary attention to herself. This was hard, with her being the mysterious new girl who flipped the most popular girl in school within two minutes of being here. The word was already spreading around the school, but nobody knew who she was.

She found her way to the office, and received the essential equipment, books, and class schedule.

Kim's great sense of direction enabled her to easily find her locker, and filled it up.

"Hi, there. I'm Milton Krupnick." A slender red headed boy held out his hand for her.

"Uh- Kim. Kim Crawford." She smiled at him, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I know. I've been assigned to be your tour guide, and to help you settle in here at Seaford High." He smiled, handing her a bottle.

She looked at the bottle in confusion, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hand sanitizer?"

"Yes. Believe me, here, it'll be your best friend." He vigorously nodded his head,

Kim lightly laughed, and she held out her class schedule for him to see.

"Let me see... Alright, we're in the same homeroom, but this I'm not in much of your classes. I'm in all AP classes." Milton studied Kim's schedule before giving it back to her.

"Oh..." Kim sulked. She hoped that she could hang around this nerdy looking, but polite boy. Who was she supposed to hang out with now?

"But it's alright, I'll introduce you to my friends in homeroom. You'll love them. All of them." He began to get excited at this thought.

They walked down a few hallways, and up a few flights of stairs. Within a few minutes, they arrived homeroom. But Kim soon noticed that the room was empty.

"How come we're the only people here?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"I like to get here before everyone else." Milton lightly chuckled, showing Kim to their usual table in homeroom. "That way, I avoid the rush of the class bell."

"Oh, okay." Kim laughed, taking a seat.

"You seem quite calm considering it's your first day in this school." Milton uneasily told her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The new kids usually seem terrified and shy." He replies, surprised at her reaction.

"Oh. I don't scare that easily." She laughed. If Milton knew of all the missions and adventures that Kim had been on, he'd understand how she was so brave.

Milton nodded his head to show his admiration and understanding, making Kim smile.

* * *

The conversation flowed for a while, until the rest of the class finally entered.

"Who's Milton's new girl?" A Latino boy whistled as he walked into the room, noticing Kim's presence.

"A little out of your league, if you ask me." Another boy with dark skin chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at Kim.

Kim just scooted a little away from Milton, as he scowled at them.

The rest of their friends came to sit around their table, in their usual spot.

There were a few boys and a few girls. They seemed like unlikely friends, but they were most definitely the best of friends.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Kim, it's her first day here." Milton told his friends, then looked at Kim, pointing at each of his friends as he spoke. "Kim, this is... Jerry, Eddie, Randy, Julie, Grace, Chelsea, and Mika."

They all greeted her, and welcomed her into their friendship group.

"Where's Jack?" Milton asked Jerry, with a surprised look on his face. "He's never late."

'Jack? That Jack Brewer?' Kim thought to herself, hoping that she was incorrect. She really didn't feel like befriending a boy who went from friend to fiend in the blink of an eye. 'What was his deal anyway?'

"Jack?" Kim quietly asked Milton.

"Yes, he's one of our other friends. He's great. I can't wait for you to meet him." Milton shivered with excitement.

Before she could tell Milton that she had already met Jack, she was interrupted.

"Good Morning, Miss Davies. Forgive me for being so late, I was showing a few freshmen around school." They all drew their attention to Jack who was standing by the door, talking to the teacher.

"Wow, what a suck up." Kim muttered under her breath, but no one heard her speak.

"He's so well mannered." A few girls gazed at Jack, admiring his dashing looks and compassionate attitude.

Kim rolled her eyes at them as the teacher excused him, and Jack made his way to join their table.

'Please don't.' She thought to herself, trying to focus on anything besides Jack.

"Oh, has my seat been taken now?" Jack chuckled, looking at Kim.

"Uh- I didn't know..." She told him, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm kidding. It's your seat now." He smiled at her, grabbing another seat, and placing it down in an empty spot- on the right side of Kim.

Jack's mission would be so much easier if the seat on Kim's left wasn't taken by Milton.

"Thanks...?" Kim raised an eyebrow as she spoke, puzzled by his motives.

"No problem." He smiled, clearly not fazed by the dirty looks he received from Kim.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Mika cooed, and the rest of them agreed.

"The sweetest..." Kim sarcastically chuckled, still distrustfully looking at Jack.

'Why is he suddenly acting so nice?' She thought, wondering if this was honestly the same Jack Brewer that she had met earlier.

"Jack is one of the nicest guys around" Eddie praised Jack.

"Okay..." Kim laughed.

If Jack was 'one of the nicest guys around' she'd hate to meet the rest of the guys.

They all began socializing, forcing Jack and Kim to talk.

Kim needed answers, and she needed them now.

"What the heck is your problem?" She whispered, piercing her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack told her, shrugging her off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Kim whispered again, but he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Your personality changes every time I see you! You're so two-faced!"

'Oh, crap' Kim thought to herself, 'I guess they heard me.'

"Kim? Are you alright?" Milton asked her, but Kim focused her attention to glare at Jack.

"What's your problem?" Grace asked her, in Jack's support.

"Yeah, man. Jack isn't two-faced." Randy shook his head, tapping Jack's back.

Before she knew it, they had turned against her. Nobody would ever insult Jack, everybody loved him.

* * *

The bell rang, and Kim was the first to rush out the classroom.

'What have I done?' Her first day was already a disaster. Firstly, she flipped Erica, and now she yelled at Jack, turning her 'new friends' against her. She felt like crying.

She ran into the girls bathroom, and locked herself in one of the stalls.

At least here, nobody could see her cry. She cried her eyes out. Kim hated crying, showing weakness. But she couldn't control herself.

She wanted her parents, and her old life back. She hated this town. She actually had some friends there.

Kim silently weeped until she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Kim? Is that you?" A weak voice called.

"Milton? What are you doing here? This is the girls bathroom!" She yelled through her tears.

"I'm aware of that. Are you crying?" He asked her, leaning against the door.

"No." She sniffled.

"Open the door." Milton gently told her.

"No." She sniffled again.

"Please?"

Kim sighed before getting up, and opening the door. She wiped eyes and nose in her jacket's sleeve.

Milton had a tissue in his hand, and he softly wiped her tears with it.

"She smiled, before she whispered, "Everyone hates me."

"No they don't. They just love Jack." Milton laughed, trying to assure her.

"Milton, it's his word against mine." Kim shook her head. "I met him this morning, and he kept giving me these horrible looks."

"Jack can sometimes be a little... you know..." He told her, gesturing with his hands. "But he's honestly a great guy."

"I doubt that..." Kim muttered under her breath.

"I promise. On my first day, Jack was the one that kept the bullies away. He was always there to show me around, and to help me through my troubles." Milton smiled, thinking about the memories he had with his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I had no idea." Kim said.

"If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have all the friends I had today." Milton quietly told her, before he raised his voice with confidence. "Maybe you just got off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." She smiled. "Thank you, Milton. I'm glad that I have you as a friend."

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her, and they began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh, and Milton..." Kim began, and gave him a threatening look. "If you tell anyone about this, you're dead."

"Got it." Milton gulped, and they both left the bathroom.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had so much to do, and then all of my files got deleted from my computer.**

**But can we just talk about that second kick kiss? *fangirl***

**Please review/follow/favourite, and I'll try to upload the next chapter really soon!**

**Follow my instagram: _kickinitmoments_**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3! **

**I'll update ASAP, but I've been really busy recently.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Kim felt slightly better now, having Milton by her side. She felt so comforted when he was with her. Milton seemed to be respected by his fellow students, so he was a great influence on her.

"I'll just take you to your class, and then I'll meet you outside your classroom after class, okay?" Milton asked her, putting his pale hand on her shoulder as they walked down the corridor.

Kim's hung her head low as she remembered that Milton had all AP classes.

"So you won't be with me?" She spoke with a trembling, shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends!" He assured her.

"I doubt it." She muttered, but Milton didn't hear her.

They walked for a bit, until they arrived Kim's english class.

"We're here." He told her, with a sympathetic look on his face.

By now, he realized that he was her only real friend. Milton knew that Kim wouldn't admit that she was scared, but he could see right through her.

"You'll be fine." He promised her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

She lightly nodded her head before opening the door of her class.

Kim twirled her blonde hair around her finger, as she noticed the entire population of her class staring at her.

"Are you the new student, dear?" An old lady, supposedly the English teacher asked her.

"Yes." Kim spoke softly as she walked up to her teacher's desk.

She didn't want to show that she was intimidated by her fellow classmates, or they'd use that to their advantage.

"You can call me Mrs Evans. Your name is Kimberly, right?" Mrs Evans warmly asked her, making her feel comfortable.

"It's just Kim." She lightly laughed.

"Alright, Kim. Take a seat." Mrs Evans gestured towards the classroom.

Kim nodded before she turned around to prospect her classmates.

_Where could she sit?_ Her friends from homeroom hated her, but she could at least try, right?

She looked at her feet as she made her way to their table.

"Hey, guys... Is this seat taken?" Kim stuttered as she stood behind an empty chair.

"Yes." Grace coldly replied, before returning back to her conversation with her friends.

She could see Jack slyly smirking at her, pleased with his accomplishment.

Milton was wrong about him. They were all wrong about him. _What was his problem?_

"But there's nobody..." Kim began, before she turned around.

She knew her place. She knew she was unwanted. She knew not to stick around where she wasn't appreciated.

A slightly chubby redheaded boy in the back of the class, who was sitting on his own, waved his hand at Kim trying to gesture for her to join him.

Everyone on Jack's table quietly laughed at her, but she dismissed their nasty looks.

She glared at them, before she made her way to the redheaded boy's table.

Kim was so thankful that someone had invited her to sit with them.

"Well, hello there, cutie-pie." The boy said in a flirty tone, pulling out a chair for her and patting it.

_'Maybe he's just being nice.' _Kim thought to herself.

"I'm Kim." She lightly laughed as she sat down next to him.

"The name's Albert." He straightened his red bow tie.

"It's nice to meet you, Albert." She held out her hand.

"Pleasure, Kimberly." He replied, rolling the 'r'. He took her hand and shook it, a little longer than he should.

"You can let go now..." Kim laughed, trying to shake off his grip.

"Sorry, for some weird reason girls tend to avoid me." Albert sulked.

"Yep, a total mystery..." She scooted a little away from him.

Kim was a little creeped out by this guy, but at least she wasn't alone in this class.

* * *

After what felt like days, the bell finally rang for lunch.

Jack and his friends decided to shun her out for the whole morning, and Erica kept tripping her up in the corridors.

Milton had her back though. He was a peacekeeper. He was friends with both Kim and Jack.

As she walked through the door of the classroom, she felt a vibration in her pocket.

She moved to the side and took out her phone.

_Rudy. _

_'Seriously?'_ She thought to herself, groaning. _'At school?' _

"What do you want, Rudy?" Kim hissed through her phone.

"It's urgent. Report to headquarters immediately." Rudy replied, with a sense of panic in his tone.

"Right now?" She whispered.

"Right now, Crawford." He hissed.

"Fine." She groaned. "Just one question... Where the heck is headquarters?"

"Just go to the back entrance, we'll pick you up in the teleporter immediately." Rudy told her.

"What if someone... you know...sees me?" Kim muttered.

"Run, Crawford!" He barked.

And that's what she did. She sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She ran and ran, up and down the stairs, through the corridors, until she felt her body slam into someone, as she dropped her books, and fell on the floor.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice asked, crouching down to help her pick up her books.

"Yes, thank-" She began, until she noticed who he was.

_Jack Brewer._

"I'm fine." Kim harshly spat, staring coldly into his eyes.

He noticed Kim, and caught a glimpse of a little jagged line running down the side of her neck.

Jack smirked, as he stood up. "Great." He grinned, handing back her books.

He stared deeply into her eyes, like he always he did, trying to read her mind. But this time was different from the others. His signal was interrupted, and she was not fazed by him at all.

Jack failed to pry into Kim's mind.

_'That was weird...' _Jack thought to himself, before Kim managed to disappear down the corridor in a hurry.

"Perfect." He chuckled. Jack had all the information he needed. He took out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

* * *

"Brewer. Any information?" The musky voice inquired.

"We've got her." Jack smugly grinned into his phone.

"Perfect." He darkly chuckled. "How certain are you?"

"Positive." Jack replied, before explaining, "All the evidence adds up that she's legitimately Crawford's daughter."

"Did you use your chip to read her mind?"

"No. The signal was interrupted by an unknown resource." He shook his head.

This never happened to Jack. Despite his young age, Jack was the strongest of them all, and had the most advanced technology.

"An unknown resource?" The gloomy voice stuttered.

"Yes. I was unable to survey her mind or thoughts."

"How is this even possible?..." The man muttered to himself.

This mission was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Sir, the government might have finally caught up with the latest technology." Jack heard a weak voice talking on the other side of the phone.

"Impossible." He groaned, before returning to speak to Jack. "Brewer, we need more information on this girl. Get on it."

"Right away." Jack replied, and ending the call.

In order to get more information on Kim, Jack knew that he needed to get closer to her, otherwise he'd just creep her out.

_But how?_

* * *

Kim returned from her so-called 'mission'. Although, it wasn't a mission, just news from Rudy.

He had opened a dojo in Seaford Mall, called the 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo'. This was a now their headquarters, and also safe environment for Kim and her fellow spies to practice their martial arts and any skills that would endanger their secret.

However, Kim was annoyed with Rudy, because she was made to leave school grounds, risk her secret, to do something that could be done over the phone.

It was now half way through lunch time, so she made her way to the cafeteria.

She couldn't find her only friend, Milton, so she stood in line like a complete loner. With her food in her hands, she began to walk around the cafeteria looking like a lost puppy.

"Kim!" She heard her name being yelled from the other side of the room.

Kim turned around to see Milton, Jack, and the rest of their friends waving their hands, inviting her to sit with them.

_'Me?'_ Kim thought, pointing to herself.

They nodded, and gestured for her to join them.

Both corners of Kim's mouth began to rise, as she walked towards them.

_'Have they forgiven me?'_

_'I didn't even apologize to Jack.'_

_'Maybe Milton spoke to them.'_

These thoughts echoed her head, until she arrived the table.

Milton pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down.

"Where have you been?" Grace asked her, with a worried expression on her face.

They all looked at her, nodding.

Kim had never been so confused. They actually liked her now?

"Uh, you know... I was... lost!" Kim laughed, covering up her secret.

"Lost? Why didn't you call or text us? We'd help you around!" Mika smiled.

_'What? Why would she do that?'_

"I-I don't have your numbers?" Kim uncertainly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... Well here you go, then!" Mika giggled, taking out her phone and giving her number to Kim.

"Thanks." Kim smiled.

Maybe this school wasn't that bad, after all.

"Yeah, here's mine." They all gave Kim their numbers, and got her number in return, even Jack.

They all began to focus their attention on their food, returning to eat.

"Milton?" Kim whispered to him, taping him.

"Yeah?" He replied, whispering back.

"Why is everyone acting so nice to me?" Kim quietly asked, making sure that only Milton heard.

"Because you sincerely apologized to Jack, Kim. Everyone respects you for owning up to your mistakes." Milton replied, without whispering, allowing everyone on their table to hear.

They all agreed, praising Kim.

_'What? I didn't apologize to him.'_

Kim looked at Jack, who sat opposite to her, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, thanks, Kim. That was really sweet of you." Jack smiled at her, and everyone joined in.

Was Jack helping her? Jack had made everyone like her again! Maybe Milton was right, they had got off on the wrong foot. Maybe this was his way of apologizing to her.

But she had not forgiven him, and his two-faced ways.

"Aww... No, thank _you_ for forgiving me!" Kim faked a smile. She had to go along with it if she wanted everyone to like her.

Everyone returned to their meals, except for Jack and Kim.

"What?" She mouthed to him, squinting her eyes.

Jack smirked at her, before continuing to eat his dinner.

* * *

**-xforeverandalwaysx-**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the rest of lunch, Jack repeatedly tried to read Kim's mind, but failed each time.

Kim became aware of Jack's constant staring, but just dismissed him.

He was weird, different, and mysterious, and that's all she needed to know about him.

However, Jack needed to know much more about her.

But this was impossible if he couldn't read her mind. He knew that she did not like him, and that they'd never be close enough to learn more about her if he kept being a jerk to her.

He had to try to befriend her.

During the course of the day, that's what he did.

Jack began being overly polite to her, and tried to lighten the tension between them. He insisted that he helped her around school, which she refused, and sat next to her in most classes, which she had no choice but to accept his offer.

At least it was better than sitting like a loner, again.

His acts of kindness were all disastrous since he had made a bad first impression, so befriending would be hard.

Jack had always been popular, and his kind nature came naturally to him.

But Jack had already jeopardized the chances of them becoming friends. He knew that when she'd find out about him being a spy to the R.A.S.H, they'd instantly become enemies.

He knew that it would be easier on her if she already hated him.

But he still needed to complete the mission.

* * *

After a day full of suspicion and secrecy, Kim's first day as a sophomore at her new school had ended.

She had been ordered to go to headquarters, a.k.a the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

When she arrived, the dojo wasn't as empty as she hoped.

It appeared that a few of her school friends had already signed up.

Jerry was there, Eddie was there, Randy was there, and so was...

_JACK!?_

This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

They immediately noticed her presence, and gestured for her to join them.

_'Cover blown'_ Kim sighed.

"Kim? You do karate?" Jack faked a smile, acting glad to see her.

She failed to reply, as she was too busy stuttering, trying to find a believable excuse.

"So I guess we'll be training together?" He widely grinned again.

"Uh, no. I don't do karate." Kim laughed it off.

"Well why are you here then?" Jack smugly smirked, hoping to catch her out.

"Because... Well, you see... Uh, R-Rudy... is my..." She trailed off. She had no excuse.

"Brother!" A male voice jumped up behind them.

She'd never been so glad to see Rudy.

"Yeah!" Kim cheerfully exclaimed. "How's the new business going, bro?"

"It's going great, sis!" Rudy smiled, putting an arm around her and ruffled up her hair.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. He wasn't about to be outsmarted by a girl who was so clueless.

"Oh, brother, dear. You're so delightful." She sarcastically smiled, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Bring it down a notch." He whispered.

"Right." She replied.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to show my new students around." Rudy enthusiastically cheered.

"Bye!" Kim lightly laughed, and Rudy walked off to the mats with Jerry, Eddie, and Randy, leaving Jack and Kim alone.

"So you're saying that Rudy is your brother?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." Kim's voice got higher as she spoke.

"Really? What's your surname?"

"Crawford." She carelessly told him.

Jack had plenty of information to prove that she was the targeted spy.

She had the same surname as Chuck and Linda Crawford, and Crawford wasn't a very common surname.

"But his surname is Gillespie?" He played along, however.

"No, it isn't." Kim lied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is." Jack nodded his head.

"Maybe we're half siblings." She grinned.

"Maybe? You don't sound sure." He interrogated her.

"I'm sure. We have different...fathers." Her voice raised again.

"You're the worst liar, Crawford." He shook his head, chuckling.

"I'm a pretty good liar, actually...Brewer." She put her hands on her hips. "What's your deal anyway, you bipolar creep?"

"My deal? I can tell when someone is lying." Jack chuckled. "I can read you like a book."

Even though he couldn't use his mind reading abilities on her, she was practically transparent.

He understood her body language, which all confirmed that she was lying.

Her voice got higher as she spoke, she played with her hair and hands, she stuttered, and she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact, and to change the subject.

"You know that's not what I meant." She begun to speak. "So, you were polite in front of my granddad, then you were rude. In front of our friends you're polite, and then BAM! You're an asshole again."

Jack laughed at Kim's curiosity and confusion, and then spoke. "If I tell you my deal, will you admit that Rudy isn't your brother?"

"No." She shrugged him off.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll blow my s-" Kim recklessly spoke, before realizing his game.

"Your s...? Your secret?" He smirked. This was easier than he thought. He could play her like a doll.

"Did I say secret?" She lightly laughed. "I meant blow off the deal. As in, you wouldn't say what your deal is. But Rudy is my brother, okay?"

"Wow, Crawford, you're an even worse liar than I thought." Jack shook his head, before walking to the direction of Rudy and his friends.

Kim groaned before she made her way to Rudy's office to wait for him.

* * *

_'That Jack is such an ass.'_ She thought, and then chuckled to herself. _'Jackass.'_

_'Why was he interrogating me?' ... 'Should I tell Rudy?'_

Rudy walked in, and after he closed the door, he jumped up in the air, clasping his hands.

"This is my best idea yet." He looked dreamily into the sky. "I've always wanted to run a dojo."

Kim smiled at him and lightly laughed.

"It's finally happening, Kim." He shook Kim. "It's finally happening!"

"Thanks great, Rudy." She smiled.

He always acted so tough and sensible in front of other people, but in front of her, he could be his child-like and fun self. That's what she admired about him.

They had a mutual respect and they both trusted each other.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rudy sat down in his office chair, and Kim sat down on the opposing side of his desk.

"It's Jack..." She hesitantly spoke. "I think he's onto us."

"What do you mean?" He placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I don't know. He's smarter than the rest of them." Kim muttered. "For starters, he acts differently around me."

Both corners of Rudy's mouth began to rise, and he giggled. "Maybe he likes you."

"No. I'm pretty sure it's the opposite of that." She sighed.

"Why? Do you like him?" He cooed again.

"What?... No. Rudy-"

"You hesitated. He's a third degree black belt, y'know." The short man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wait, what?"

"You're a second degree black belt." He frantically kicked his legs to show his excitement.

"Rudy."

"You could train together."

"Rudy."

"You'd make the perfect couple."

"Rudy."

"Your ship name could be... Kick!" He dreamily spoke, ignoring the girl's calling. "I totally ship Kick."

"Rudy!" Kim broke his daydreaming. "Kick is not going to happen!"

He pouted, and she continued speaking. "Listen to me. He's dangerous to the agency, I can sense it. You need to kick him out of the dojo."

"What? No, I can't do that!" Rudy gasped.

"Why not?" Kim frowned.

"I like him..." He pouted again.

"Rudy!" She clenched her jaw. "He doesn't believe that you're my brother."

"We'll have to convince him. You need to be friends with him."

"Friends?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It could be good for us- I mean you." He nodded his head. "He's obviously popular, and then you'd fit in better."

"Really?" She sighed.

He nodded his head.

"Fine, whatever you say. But, I'm pretty sure that you just want him to stay because he's a third degree black belt."

"What?" His voice rose.

"I'm going home now." Kim rolled her eyes, and left the room.

* * *

For continuous evenings after school, Kim would report to the dojo to discuss missions, mini missions: fight the crime of seaford, and later those nights after the dojo was empty, she'd practice her martial arts.

The dojo students all believed that Kim was Rudy's unskilled little sister. All except Jack, of course.

One night, Kim and Rudy were sitting in his office, when they were joined by Bobby Wasabi, the leader of the government's secret spy agency, and the man who owned the dojo.

"I'm afraid that you can no longer go on your mini missions. They're too dangerous." The large man told her.

"What? How the heck are rescuing kittens from trees, stopping robberies, and helping victims of mugs, dangerous?" Kim frowned.

"It's not that..." Rudy muttered. "The government thinks that they're traps."

"Traps?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Crawford. An anonymous source has tried to hack into our database." Bobby Wasabi alertly said.

Kim gasped and then Rudy continued speaking. "We're thinking that they're some undercover criminal agency. They know about us."

Her eyes widen, as she listened to Bobby Wasabi's caution. "Your file was targeted, so you're in grave danger."

"Me?!" Kim froze.

"Yes, you. You cannot go on missions, nobody can see you train." The man with long, dark hair pointed his finger at her. "Remember, being discreet is the key."

She nodded her head before she changed into her gi, and trained on the mats.

Bobby Wasabi left his dojo, and Rudy followed a few minutes later, leaving Kim alone in the dojo.

Kim practiced a few different punches, and kicks on a practice dummy.

She roundhouse kicked the dummy's head off, and she heard clapping from behind her.

"Whoa." A masculine voice laughed. "I'm impressed."

She fell to the floor and landed on her butt, instantly recognizing his smug, but attractive face.

"Brewer?" Kim stuttered, as she stood up, and wiped the dust of her white Gi. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you're a black belt." He smirked, and pulled her closer to by tugging on the black belt around her waist.

"Okay, so maybe that it's kinda what it looks like..." She innocently giggled, and pushed him away.

"Are you going to tell me why you've lied to us all?" He gave her a look the looked half smug, half parent trying to discipline his child.

"Alright Jack, listen-" Kim began to speak.

"Who said we were on first name basis?" He interrupted her with a smug look on his face.

"Fine, listen up, asshole." Kim spoke, making Jack roll his eyes at her. "You can't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"Why would I agree to that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything." She sighed, almost ready to cry.

She was willing to do anything to protect her secret.

"Are you giving me permission to blackmail you, Crawford?"

She nods her head slowly, in defeat.

"As tempting as that sounds." Jack sarcastically spoke. "Blackmail is shallow, even for me. And I'd never stoop that low."

Her eyes light up, as she looked at him and smiled. "You'll keep this between us?"

"I'll keep your secret." He nodded, then continued smirking. "I've kept it for a while, anyway."

"Wait, you knew?" She gasped.

"I know more about you than you think." Jack said, before he walked out of the dojo, leaving Kim confused and stunned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review if you enjoyed it! **

**p.s- I am currently in the middle of updating 'I hate you more', so that might be up later today or tomorrow. **

**IG: _kickinitmoments_**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


End file.
